


Pamācība mīlestībā

by Norias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Likās, tas bija tik sen, kad sākās šis stāsts par viņiem. Jauna izspūrusi brūnace meitene, un taukmatains, līkdegunains vīrs, gadus divdesmit vecāks par viņu…





	Pamācība mīlestībā

**Author's Note:**

> Autors: Cecelle  
> Epasts: cecelle@gmail.com  
> http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/cecelle/TBOL01a.html

_The book of love is long and boring  
No one can lift the damn thing  
It's full of charts, and facts and figures  
And instructions for dancing  
And I, I love it when you read to me  
And you, you can read me anything.  
  
Ak pamācība mīlestībā, cik gara sausa grāmata.  
Ne spēkavīrs to nevar pacelt, ne zirgs no vietas kustināt.  
Tā pilna shēmām, kartēm, plāniem, vēl sausum sausiem faktiem ar  
Un visam piedevām par kroni, tur dejas soļus apgūt var  
Bet tīk man tavu balsi klausīt, kad to man priekšā lasi tu  
Un tici, lai jel kas tas būtu, es tevī mūžam klausītos._  
  
Likās, tas bija tik sen, kad sākās šis stāsts par viņiem. Jauna izspūrusi brūnace meitene, un taukmatains, līkdegunains vīrs, gadus divdesmit vecāks par viņu…  
  
\---  
  
 _Es zinu atbildi_ , viņa pikti pie sevis domāja. _Kāpēc viņš neizsauc mani_? Viņas roka bija izslējusies augstu gaisā un bezmaz vai māja kā vējdzirnavu spārns, un tai pat laikā tumšmatainais puika ar īpatnējo rētu pierē stomīdamies atzinās savā nezināšanā. Harijs Poters - viņa bija satikusies ar to zēnu vilcienā. Bet garais, kalsnais vīrs, kas uzdeva klasei jautājumus, atkal un atkal ignorēja viņu.  
  
Viņu bija savaldzinājuši Mikstūru Pasniedzēja vārdi. _Šķidrumu maigais spēks, tas, kā tie lavās pa dzīvas radības dzīslām, apburdami prātu, sapīdami sajūtas..._ Viņa balss bija klusa, teju vai čuksti, savalģojot viņu ar katru zilbi, ar katru vārdu. Tā bija pasaka, kas kļuvusi par realitāti - un viņa bija šīs realitātes daļas, pasaules, kurā pastu piegādāja pūces un gleznas runāja. Pasaule, kurā varēja uzliet slavu, sabrūvēt godu, pat paslēpt zem aizbāžņa nāvi. Un šis vīrs bija gatavs viņai to visu iemācīt.  
  
Jautājumi taču nebija nemaz tik grūti! Hermione cēla roku arvien augstāk un augstāk, pūloties likt lai viņš taču beidzot pamana, ka _viņa_ ir sagatavojusies, ka _viņa_ ir izlasījusi grāmatas, pat ja tas Poters nav. Ka _viņa_ nav nekāda niekkalbe, pat ja pēdējos desmit gadus viņa vai ikdienas bija pavadījusi pūloties uzminēt, kas īsti te apkārt notiek. Līdz pie Grendžeriem ieradās profesore Maksūra ar Cūkkārpas uzaicinājuma vēstuli un izskaidroja viņai un viņas vecākiem ka pastāv vēl cita pasaule, pasaule, par kuras eksistenci parastie cilvēki pat nenojauš, un ka Hermione tagad ir daļa no šīs otrās pasaules.  
  
Tas bija bijis liels atvieglojums, kā beidzot uzzināt diagnozi hroniskai kaitei, kas līdz šim bija mocījusi gan pacientu gan ārstus. Melnmatainā pavecā sieviete bija piešķīrusi vārdu dīvainībai, kas bija Hermiones dzīve. Viņa, divu zobārstu meita, bija ragana. Tagad viņa bija šeit, viena ragana starp daudziem citiem burvjiem un raganām.  
  
"Apsēdies!" Mikstūru Pasniedzējs bija viņai uzšņācis. Un tobrīd viņa balss bija pazaudējusi visu burvību, tā bija kļuvusi sausa, asa, pretīga. Hermione darīja kā bija pavēlēts un apsēdās, apkaunota, nolikta pie vietas, satriekta. Jā, vēlāk jau nāca atskārsme, ka toreiz viņa bija bijusi pārlieku centīga, pārliekām gribējusi izrādīt viņam un visiem pārējiem, ka _viņa_ zina. Tobrīd tas vienalga ļoti sāpēja.  
  
Un tā tas turpinājās visus skolas gadus, solis uz priekšu, divi soļi atpakaļ, kā tādā sarežģītā dejā, kas brīžiem saveda viņus kopā pirms atkal aizraut projām vienu no otra. Vienu brīdi viņa sajūsmā skatījās uz viņu ar mirdzošām acīm, otru brīdi viņa nespēja paciest viņa klātbūtni.  
  
Atkal un atkal Hermione bija nepareizi novērtējusi viņu. Varbūt tāpēc ka pēc skata viņš bija tipisks bandīts un noziedznieks? Varbūt tāpēc, ka slavas un diženuma mirkļi mijās ar absolūta kašķīguma un bezjēdzīgas sīkumainības un piekasības uzplūdiem? Varbūt tāpēc, ka mīkla vārdā Severuss Strups bija izrādījusies vissarežģītākā no mīklām, ar kurām viņai bija nācies saskarties. Un tad, kad viņai bija licies, ka beidzot viņa ir atrisinājusi šo mīklu, kad pēc pēdējās kaujas Cūkkārpas priekšā viņa beidzot bija sapratusi, kas viņš ir par cilvēku, cik satriecošs, izturīgs, pārējās pasaules nenovērtēts un nesaprasts - tad skola bija galā un dzīve aizrāva Hermioni prom no Cūkkārpas.  
  
Tomēr dažkārt savos sapņos Hermione joprojām dzirdēja viņa balsi, balsi kas varēja lasīt viņai priekšā _Encyclopedia of Toadstools_ un padarīt to par visaizraujošāko grāmatu pasaulē, un viņa skatīja šīs noslēpumainās acis, aukstas un tukšas kā tumši pazemes tuneļi tās apbūra viņas prātu un sapina viņas sajūtas...

 _The book of love has music in it,  
In fact that's where music comes from  
Some of it's just transcendental  
Some of it's just really dumb  
But I, I love it when you sing to me  
And you, you can sing me anything._  
  
 _Tai mīlestības grāmatā ir senas dziesmas iekšā  
Un patiesībā jāsaka, ir šlāgeri tur arīdzan.  
Dažs majestātisks, cēls un dižs, kā liela palu upe  
Dažs padumjš, sīks un mazvērtīgs, tāds naivs un samocīts.  
Bet mīlu es kā dziedi man tu savas dziesmas priekšā  
Un lai ko tu man dziedātu, tās vienmēr klausīšos._  
  
Piecus gadus vēlāk Hermione bija atkal atgriezusies Cūkkārpā, pēc tam kad bija pabeigusi dziednieka apmācības Svētā Mango patversmē. Septiņus skolas gadus viņas sapnis bija bijis kļūt par Auroru, un viņa nenogurusi bija virzījusies uz šo mērķi. Tomēr pēc pēdējās kaujas viņa bija sapratusi, ka ir pārāk nogurusi no mūžīgās cīņas ar tumsu.  
  
Pārāk daudz sāpju, pārāk daudzas nāves. Viņa bija pārāk daudz redzējusi maģijas tumšāko pusi, lai pati mestos tai vēl tuvāk pretī. Tā nu bija sanācis, ka viņa izvēlējās dziedināšanu, iespēju mazināt sāpes nevis vairot tās, iespēju cīnīties pret nāvi nevis to piesaukt.  
  
Kad Hermione bija padzirdējusi par Pomfreja madāmas pārcelšanos uz Svētā Mango slimnīcu par galveno māsu, viņa bija izmantojusi šo izdevību. Pati sev Hermione iegalvoja, ka tam nav ne mazākā sakara ar kādu sadrūmušu Mikstūru pasniedzēju, kura tumšais stāvs joprojām laiku pa laikam pazibēja viņas sapņos.  
  
\---  
  
"Paskat tik, ko mēs te redzam," viņa izdzirdēja sev aiz muguras pēc pirmās darba dienas jaunajā amatā. "Nepanesamā viszine ir atgriezusies." Ja ne šis skaidri manāmais uzjautrinājums uzrunātāja balsī, viņa noteikti saskaistos, bet tagad Hermione tikai paraustīja plecus, apgriezās un veltīja viņam apjukušu smaidu.  
  
"Izskatās, ka jūs esat panākusi dzīvē to ko vēlējāties, Grendžeras jaunkundze," Strups paskatījās uz Dziednieka nozīmīti pie viņas apmetņa.  
  
"Priecājos jūs atkal redzēt, kungs," Hermione atbildēja, un izpelnījās par to vienu no Strupa vīzdegunīgajiem smīniem, ko tik labi atcerējās no skolas laikiem. Šādus smīnus viņa labi pazina, un tie izsauca viņā klusu nostaļģiju.  
  
"Jums nav jāuzrunā mani ar vārdu 'kungs'. Es vairs neesmu jūsu skolotājs, tikai kolēģis."  
  
"Klausos kungs."  
  
Viens Strupa lūpu kaktiņš tikko manāmi parāvās uz augšu tādā ka smaidā, un arī ap acīm ievilkās pāris tikko manāmas rieviņas, kas pārsteidzošā kārtā padarīja viņu cilvēcīgāku un pievilcīgāku. "Ja jums gadījumā slimnīcā ievajadzēsies kādas speciālas mikstūras, nekavējieties vērsties pie manis. Es ceru ka jūs atceraties, ka tieši tāda pati sadarbība man bija ar jūsu priekšgājēju."  
  
"Pateicos jums, kungs." Viņa nosarka kā biete, tikko to pateikusi. Ak dievs, viņa atkal bija uzrunājusi viņu ar ‘kungs’. Tā vien rādījās, ka tas būs grūti laužams paradums. Šoreiz Strups iesmējās pilnā balsī. Nevarēja gan teikt, ka tas izklausījās jauki – vairāk tas atgādināja aizsmakušas trompetes un kliedzējkaijas ķērciena krustojumu. Bet tā bija pirmā reizei, kad viņa dzirdēja Strupu smejamies.  
  
\---  
  
Ar laiku viņi kļuva par draugiem. Hermione diezgan bieži griezās pie Strupa pēc padoma, jo pavadījis kā Mikstūru speciālists vairāk kā divdesmit gadus, viņš zināja par dažādām pretindēm vairāk nekā viņa jebkad iemācītos. Ar laiku ‘Profesors Strups’ pārvērtās ‘Severusā’. Viņi kopīgi pieskatīja jaunos studentus, kopīgi pavadīja laiku pie virstošiem mikstūru katliem, un maz pamazām tā pierada viens pie otra klātbūtnes, ka tad kad Hermione saņēma dūšu un uzaicināja viņu iegriezties pasēdēt pie tējas glāzes, viņš atbildēja piekrītoši.  
  
\---  
  
Tas notikās ballē par godu desmitgadei kopš uzvaras pār Voldemortu. Ministrija bija izsūtījusi ielūgumus visiem, kas bija ņēmuši dalību pēdējā kaujā.  
  
"Nu nāc taču, netielējies! Tas būs jautri!" Hermione bija teikusi, un Strups negribīgi bija ļāvies pierunāties. Tā nu viņš te neomulīgi stutēja tumšāko no zāles sienām, vērojot kā garām mūzikas pavadībā slīd dejotāju pāri. Viņš zināja, ka tā bija bijusi kļūda ļauties pierunāties. Nule kā garām bija aizvalsējis Poters, maigi aptvēris ap vidukli Vīsliju meitēnu. Viņi izskatījās tikpat pilnīgi mīlestības pārņemti kā toreiz kad apprecējās.  
  
Pāri zālei pie otrās sienas Severuss redzēja Hermioni runājamies ar vēl vienu no Vīzliju klana. Ronalds tagad strādāja Ministrijā, Vientiešu Artefaktu Aizsardzības departamentā, sekodams sava tēva pēdās. Izskatījās, ka viņš arī beidzot bija atradis sev bikli smaidošu meiteni, ko stādīja priekšā veciem draugiem.  
  
 _Hermione šonakt izskatās apburoši_ , Strups nodomāja. Viņa kaut ko bija izdarījusi ar saviem matiem, kas tagad šūpojās ap viņas galvu perfektās cirtās, atsedzot skatienam slaido kaklu. Tumšais ugunssarkanais apmetnis piešķīra viņas ādai rozā nokrāsu un lieliski izcēla auguma sievišķību. Negaidot viņš juta, kā aizraujas elpa. Pēc brīža Hermione pacēla skatienu, pamanīja viņu vērojam un smaidot devās pie viņa. Tieši tobrīd muzikanti uzsāka jaunu deju.  
  
"Ak dievs, kā es ienīstu šo dziesmu," Hermione iesmējās. "Padejosim?"  
  
"Es nedejoju," Strups aprauti atbildēja. "Tu to labi zini."  
  
"Bet šī ir lēnā deja. Viss kas tev būs jādara, ir jāšūpojas no vienas kājas uz otru. Es varu saderēt, ka pat tu uz to esi spējīgs," Hermiones smaids kļuva vēl koķetīgāks. Sarunas laikā viņi bija pievirzījušies pie deju plača malas, un tagad viņa vienkārši sakļāva rokas Strupam ap kaklu. Skatoties uz augšu, Hermione lēni sāka dziedāt līdzi melodijai, "... and Iiiii will always love youuuuu..."  
  
Protams, ka tas panāca cerēto efektu un sasmīdināja Strupu. Hermionei bērnībā lācis bija uzkāpis uz abām ausīm reizē, bet tas nekad neatturēja viņu no izdevības dziedāt.  
  
Tiesa, kopš tā laika viņa bija krietni paaugusies, un viņas acis mirdzēja sveču gaismā ka zvaigznes. "Zini… Tā ir patiesība. Es mīlu tevi."  
  
Viņš pārsteigts paskatījās uz viņu vērīgāk. Maigi Hermiones rokas pievilka Strupa seju tuvāk savējai, līdz viņu lūpas saskārās, maigi, liegi, tik tikko saskaroties, kā pārbaudot… Un tad viņa rokas apvijās ap meiteni un viņš piekļāva viņu sev cieši cieši klāt, kā slīcējs kas ķeras pie salmiņa, un paslēpa seju pret viņas atsegto kaklu. Viņi tā stāvēja apkampušies un šūpojās mūzikas ritmā, likās vai veselu mūžību. Kad Strups beidzot pacēla acis, viņš ieraudzīja Hermiones acīs asaras. „Vai zini, cik ilgi es uz to gaidīju,” viņa trīcošā balsī nočukstēja. Atbildes vietā viņš noliecās un atkal noskūpstīja meiteni, cieši, kaislīgi, ilgi. _Es gaidīju uz to divdesmit gadus ilgāk_ , viņš nodomāja, kamēr viss pārējais kas norisinājās ap viņiem kļuva tik attāls un nesvarīgs…

 _The book of love is long and boring  
And written very long ago  
It's full of flowers and heart-shaped boxes  
And things we're all too young to know  
But I, I love it when you give me things  
And you, you ought to give me wedding rings._  
  
 _Ak pamācība mīlestībā, cik gara sausa grāmata.  
To senos laikos sarakstījis, kāds, kura vārds nu pazudis.  
Tur pilns ar puķēm un ar bitēm, ar rozā siržu attēliem  
Un vēl ar šo to ko jums mazie, par agru šobrīd uzzināt.  
Bet tīk man viss ko tu man sniedzi, ar mīlestību piepildot  
Un vienīgais ko es vēl gaidu ir mazu zelta gredzenu._  
  
Strups bija izplānojis visu līdz pēdējam sīkumam – sākumā vakariņas klusā jaukā mājīgā restorānā, tad kamermūzikas koncerts, pēc tam pastaiga gar ezeru mēness gaismā. Viņš speciāli bija iekārtojis pasākumu uz pilnmēness nakti, un ja vien zinātu kādu mākoņstūmēju, tad būtu to nolīdzis izdzenāt ikvienu mākoni, kas iedrošinātos tonakt parādīties pie debesīm. Viņš vēlējās lai viss notiktu perfekti.  
  
Mākoņi bija paklausījuši arī bez mākoņstūmēja, ko diemžēl nevarēja teikt par kādu galīgi prātu izkūkojušu pirmziemnieku, kas bija pamanījies kaut kādā veidā piekļūt karambolistu slotām, ietriekties pilnā ātrumā tribīnēs un salauzt sev vai visus kaulus. Viņš bija gatavs pats savām rokām apgriezt tam šmurgulim sprandu! Kā tā drīkstēja! Tādā dienā!  
  
Kad pēc pāris stundām Hermione beidzot nogurusi ienāca viņa telpās, viņš sagaidīja to ar visai saskābušu sejas izteiksmi.  
  
"Piedod, Severus, ka es liku tev gaidīt. Tu taču zini, tā bija ārkārtas situācija." Viņa atslīga uz dīvāna blakus Strupam un piekļāva galvu viņa plecam. "Ar viņu viss būs kārtībā."  
  
Kam rūpēja vai tas šmurgulis dzīvos vai nosprāgs! Koncerts nu jau bija pāri pusei, un visi plāni izjukuši!  
  
"Vai tu nedusmosies, ja mēs atcelsim šīvakara izgājienu, dārgais? Es esmu tik ļoti nogurusi," viņa skumjā balsī izdvesa. "Varbūt piektdien?"  
  
"Labi," viņš atcirta. Piecēlies kājās, Strups aizgāja un apstājās pie kamīna.  
  
"Kas tev iekodis?" arī Hermiones balsī parādījās asas notis. "Tu zini, ka es to nedarīju tīšām!"  
  
Viņš neatskatoties paraustīja plecus.  
  
"Nu?" viņa iecirtās. "Varbūt pateiksi, kāpēc izskaties kā tāds ne cepts ne vārīts?"  
  
"Aizmirsti."  
  
"Labi, lai notiek pēc tava prāta, Severus. Es eju gulēt, un tu vari te pūsties viens pats!" Hermione piecēlās un aizgāja, aizcērtot durvis aiz sevis spēcīgāk nekā parasti, vēl nomurminot kaut ko par ‘uzvešanos kā tāds divgadīgs bērns’.  
  
Kādu brīdi viņš nekustīgi stāvēja, tad atkal atsēdās uz dīvāna. Iebāzis roku vestes kabatā, viņš izvilka ārā mazu ar samtu apvilktu kastīti, ko tur bija ielicis gaidīdams īsto brīdi. Strups atvēra vāciņu, un sakostām lūpām paskatījās uz mirdzošo dimanta gredzenu. Tā rādījās, ka uz īsto brīdi nāksies vēl pagaidīt.  
  
Tobrīd durvis atkal atvērās. "Severus, es negribētu iet gulēt sapūtusies uz tevi, tāpēc es…" Hermione aprāvās, kad saprata ko ieraudzījusi. "Kas tas tāds?"  
  
"Nekas. " Strups asi aizcirta kastītes vāku.  
  
Viņa atnāca, apsēdās viņam blakus un izstiepa roku. "Parādi."  
  
Negribīgi viņš atdeva viņai kastīti. Kad Hermione to atvēra, viņa asi ieelpoja. "Ak, Severus..."  
  
"Es gribēju tevi pārsteigt," Strups sarūgtinātā balsī sacīja. "Izvest tevi pastaigā, sagādāt tev neaizmirstamu vakaru…"  
  
Atbildes vietā Hermione piekļāva roku viņa vaigam un maigi noskūpstīja. "Kas vainas šim brīdim?"  
  
 _Viss nav tā_ , Strups nodomāja. Piepeši viņa mute bija sausa, bet rokas pārklājās sviedriem.  
  
"Nu?" viņa nočukstēja tik tikko dzirdami. Viens skatiens uz Hermiones seju, un Strupam aizcirtās elpa.  
  
Trīcošiem pirkstiem viņš izņēma gredzenu no futlāra, un tad satvēra viņas kreiso roku savējā. "Mīļā, vai tu esi ar mieru kļūt mana sieva?" Strupa balss nodrebēja, gredzenam uzslīdot Hermiones smalkajā pirkstā.  
  
"Jā." Viņas balsī skanēja sajūsma un prieks. "Ak, jā, mīļais." Un negaidot, te bija mūzika gaisā, un mēnesgaisma viņas acīs, un viss bija perfekti – tieši tā kā tam vajadzētu būt.

\- -

Likās, tas bija tik sen, kad sākās šis stāsts par viņiem. Jauna izspūrusi brūnace meitene, un taukmatains, līkdegunains vīrs, gadus divdesmit vecāks par viņu…  
  
Šobrīd, kad Severuss ar maigumu acīs vēroja savu guļošos sievu, vecumu starpība vairs nebija tik izteikta. Pēc trīsdesmit kopā pavadītiem gadiem, viņiem abiem nu bija gan sirmums matos, gan grumbas sejās. Trīsdesmit gadi, kas pavadīti gan priekos, gan bēdās, līksmībā un skumjās, satriecoši neparasti un garlaikoti ikdienišķi. Bija tur gan neganti strīdi, gan arī salabšana, kas gandrīz vai atsvēra šo strīdēšanos. Bija netīrās zeķes un netīrie trauki, un slikta elpa no rītiem. Bija smiekli un asaras, garlaicība un pārsteigumu pilnas naktis. Viņa bija iemanījusies sadzīvot ar viņa garastāvokļa svārstībām, viņš – ar izmētāto apakšveļu un zobu pastu izlietnē. Viņa zināja par viņu vairāk kā jebkurš cits, pazina viņa raksturu un paradumus, katru rētu viņa dvēselē. Un tik un tā viņa mīlēja viņu, vēlējās viņu, rūpējās par viņu.  
  
Likās, tas bija tik sen, kad sākās šis stāsts par viņiem. Un ne par ko pasaulē viņš nebūtu vēlējies izlaist no šī stāsta kaut vienu vienīgu vārdu.

 


End file.
